sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Zibit
As a child Zibit the Jawa began his life as a member of Chief Kalit's clan. As is customary with Jawas, he was traded to Chief Nebit's clan at a very early age when all of the Jawa tribes of Tatooine met a the Great Swap Meet and was soon dragged into a series of events that would bring about a drastic change in his life. At first, life in his new clan was very simple. Zibit was given the same tasks as any other young Jawa. He spent most of his time gathering parts from spaceports and back alleys and tinkering with some of the things the Jawas deemed unsellable(which wasn't much!). He even managed to create a small hovering translator droid that he took with him everywhere to help with his frequent interactions with other beings. Things were good and Zibit was happy as he quickly picked up the traits he would need to be a very successful Jawa and was even considered by some to go on to one day become the next clan leader. One day, as Zibit was wandering the Tatooine deserts in seach of salvage to bring back to his clan, the Jawa came across a piece of prized scrap metal: the broken down, half-buried hulk of a Spelunker Probe Droid buried out in the Dune Sea. The clan, seeing the value of such a droid as both an piece of merchandise as well as a way to scout possible salvage locations in more dangerous areas of the desert, was elated at this find and Zibit's reputation grew among the Jawas. As a reward, Zibit was given a pieced-together swoop bike to use on his numerous expeditions into the desert. He never stopped to think that one day, this reward would end up saving his life. While he was on out in the Dune Sea searching for more salvage, his clan-mates Dathcha and Enjikket 'acquired' two particularly interesting pieces of merchandise: the droids C-3PO and R2-D2. Unfortunately, this would lead to the demise of the entire clan at the hands of the Empire. After an unsuccessful salvage hunt, Zibit was on his way back to his clan's sandcrawler when he saw the smoke. As he got closer, he managed to catch a glimpse of a small speeder(occupied by a young man, an elderly man and two droids) heading away from the destroyed sandcrawler. Upon arriving at his clan's mobile home, he stared solemnly at the burning bodies of his clan-mates. Stricken with grief, Zibit remained face-down in the sands until the piled bodies were nothing but smoldering heaps of bone and ash before finally moving. With grim determination, the young Jawa entered the ruined sandcrawler to gather what supplies and credits he could before setting out for Mos Eisley with no clear purpose. Once in the city, it wasn't long before Zibit was able to purchase news of what had happened. Some spoke of a Tusken attack on his clan. Others alluded to moisture farmers who felt they had been taken advantage of. It wasn't until after he had exhausted all of his funds that he learned the truth; that the murders were committed by Imperial stormtroopers. Returning to the desert, Zibit attempted to join one of the other wandering clans of Jawas, but was rejected every time by his people; who feared the surviving Jawa would bring the Imperials down on them and result in the death of Jawas everywhere. Exiled with nowhere else to go, Zibit returned to Mos Eisley and eventually picked up a job as a technician in a local swoop shop. Putting his skills to good use, he quickly became known as an expert mechanic and even built his own custom swoop, which he could often be seen speeding through the deserts on. Someday, Zibit hopes to enter the local swoop circuit and perhaps even moving on to the GSL once he's good enough. Reincus Zibit